(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention innovatively discloses that at least two asynchronous AC induction electrical machines (hereinafter referred to as electrical machine) in series connection with the power source are respectively installed with main winding and control winding for electrical machine operation, wherein the two electrical machines being combined by taking the example of cross-interlockingly series connection comprises the following:
The first electrical machine control winding and the first electrical machine main winding are windingly installed on the same polar axis or windingly installed at electrical angle between polar axes within the first electrical machine, wherein the two electrical machines are optionally operated in cross-interlockingly series connection according to operating requirements of the polarity relationship between the two to appear 1) additional exciting operation in the same polarities, or 2) differential exciting operation in reverse polarities;
The second electrical machine control winding and the second electrical machine main winding are windingly installed on the same polar axis or windingly installed at electrical angle between polar axes within the second electrical machine wherein the two electrical machines are optionally operated in cross-interlockingly series connection according to operating requirements of the polarity relationship between the two to appear 1) additional exciting operation in the same polarities, or 2) differential exciting operation in reverse polarities;
The first electrical machine main winding is the main operating winding of the first electrical machine, while the first terminal of the first electrical machine control winding is connected with the second terminal of the second electrical machine main winding installed in the second electrical machine;
The second electrical machine main winding is the main operating winding of the second electrical machine, wherein the first terminal of the second electrical machine control winding is connected with the second terminal of the first electrical machine main winding installed in the first electrical machine;
The first terminal of the first electrical machine main winding is connected with the second terminal of the first electrical machine control winding;
The first terminal of the second electrical machine main winding and the second terminal of the second electrical machine control winding are respectively connected with the power source for input or output electric power;
The windings of said first electrical machine and second electrical machine are series connected and are driven by the power source, wherein the operation effect of the first electrical machine and the second electrical machine being cross-interlockingly series connected to drive the load individually is led by the changes of individual electrical machine driving loading statuses to appear variable impedance operation so as to change the end voltage ratio between individual electrical machines in cross-interlockingly series connections thereby allowing each individual electrical machine to produce interaction of required electromagnetic effect;
Especially for the application of disposing multiple asynchronous AC induction electrical machines to drive a common load, when the common load varies unstable against the loads imposed by individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines, such as the embodiment of using individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines to drive different wheels, the load at the wheels on both sides will vary accordingly when the vehicle is making a turn, or the embodiment of the tram connecting multiple coaches to constitute a common load being disposed individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines on individual coaches to drive the coaches individually, when the tram is speeding, decelerating or climbing up/down slopes, the common load varies according to the load imposed by individually disposed asynchronous AC induction electrical machines, the real time response and adjustment between individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines is very important; conventional solution is through the individual detecting device installed on individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines to deliver the signal of load variations to the central controller, then the drive control device disposed on individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines is subject to the control of the central controller, so that to control the corresponding operation performance of individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines; the conventional solution has the drawback of complicated system, lower reliability, and longer response adjustment time period required between individual asynchronous AC induction electrical machines, therefore when applied to the tram connecting multiple coaches to constitute the common load as aforementioned, the individual coaches are prone to generate jostle phenomenon;
The present invention innovatively discloses that the asynchronous AC induction electrical machines in cross-interlockingly series connection is through the windings of multiple asynchronous AC induction electrical machines to crossly interlock and generate random adjustment of the operation performance according to the load variations, thereby having the advantages of simplifying the system, increasing the reliability as well as shortening the response adjustment time period of asynchronous AC induction electrical machines to load variations, so that to promote the stability of the system.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When multiple units of conventional asynchronous AC induction electrical machines being series connected for motor or generator function are individually operated to drive the load, the individual electrical machines can only follow the variations of individual load-driven statuses to appear variable impedance operation so as to mutually affect their end voltages but unable to produce interaction of particular electromagnetic effect.